fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
An Unusual School Day/Quotes
:(Sally and Mary come out of the school bus and arrive at Lyra Ubetcha Memorial School. Meanwhile, a car approaches, with Ash coming out of it) :Erika: Okay, Ash, have fun at school. :Ash: Don't worry, mom. I will. :Erika: I must warn you, though: there are a few unfriendly faces here at school. If you find some friends, just let me know. Be careful. :Ash: I know how to take care of myself, mom. Bye! :Erika: Good luck! (drives away) :(Ash walks over to Sally, Mary and Winston, with two other kids approaching them, one kid carrying a saxophone and the other with a comic book) :Ash: Hi, what's your name? I'm Ash. :Sally: My name's Sally, nice to meet you. :Mary: And I'm her younger sister, Mary. I'm in the 2nd grade. :Bryan: Hey, guys. Name's Bryan Parker. :Lawrence: I'm Lawrence Trevor, and I'm very good on the saxophone. (plays a song on his saxophone) :Mary: Hey, that was pretty good! :Lawrence: Thank you. My dad kinda dislikes me playing the saxophone. :Winston: I'm Winston. :Sally: He's my boyfriend. It's so pleasing to meet new kids in school. :Mary: You can say that again. :Bryan: Shh, here comes Robert Doyle, the meanest kid in school! :(Robert Doyle walks up to the kids; snatches a constructed toy car with a man inside from a kid and drops it on the pavement, smashing it into pieces) :Kid: Hey! Do you know how expensive those Locko toys are? It's gonna take me all day to put it all back together! :Robert: Well, well, looks like I'll have some extra lunch money today! :Ash: In your dreams. (pulls out pepper spray and sprays Robert, making him scream and run away; Mary picks up the pieces of the Locko toy and puts it back together) :Sally: Wow, Ash, you took care of Robert by yourself? :Ash: Yes, and it's all thanks to the supplies that my mom gave me for scaring off bullies. :Bryan: Oh, thank you! You know, not many people appreciate me just because of how nerdy I am. Beneath my dorky exterior is the heart and brain of a comic book illustrator and an artist. :Sally: Wow, that's good to hear! :Ash: I think we're gonna get along fine. :Bryan: Oh, just wait until you meet the rest of my friends. :Mary: Here you go, good as new. :Kid: Wow, thank you, Mary! :Kimmy: (as she walks up to the group) That was very nice of you to take care of that bully. I'm Kimmy. :Sally: Pleased to meet you. Here's what I brought with me to school. (pulls out a bird cage with Stan disguised as a parrot) Ladies and gentlemen, meet Stan the parrot. :Stan: Hi, kids! :Ash: A parrot? No way! :Bryan: What's with the crown and glasses, Stan? :Stan: I'm one of the most intelligent birds out there! :Kimmy: Aren't parrots also the most annoying birds? :Stan: No, not me. Sally and his sister Mary taught me how to talk to other people by making me read books. :Lawrence: Cool bird, Sally. :Sally: Thanks! :Stephanie: Nice to meet you! I'm Stephanie Logan. :Bryan: She's my girlfriend. :Ash: Wow, you must be a lucky boy, Bryan, because she's really pretty! :Kimmy: It's good to see you again, Stephanie. Cute sweater. :Stephanie: Thank you, Kimmy. :Wendell: Hi! :Sally: Get lost, Wendell, no one likes you! :Wendell: Oh, come on! (leaves) :Sally: Wendell's father is Dr. Bender, the most demented dentist in Dimmsdale. :Ash: My dad took me to him once to fix a broken tooth of mine, and it was a very unpleasant visit. :Stephanie: Oh, here comes Xavier. :Xavier: How's it going, guys? :Kimmy: (shoves the kids out of the way) Get outta my way, I need to see the most popular kid in this school, Xavier Tennyson! :Xavier: Kimmy, I'm flattered, but it's best for us to just move along to class. :Emma: You heard the boy, let's get moving! I'm Emma Johnson, by the way. :Ivette: And I'm Ivette Ubetcha. :Sally: The daughter of the news anchorman Chet Ubetcha? :Ivette: That's right! (sighs) And, this school is named after my late mother, Lyra Ubetcha. :Sally: What happened to her? :Ivette: (sheds a tear) She died of a terminal illness... :Stephanie and Xavier: A terminal illness? :Ivette: Yes. :Stan: Ouch, now that's depressing. :Kimmy: No kidding. :Ash: Let's just get to Mr. Jewls' class, okay? :Kids: Okay. :(the kids all go to Mr. Jewls' class) ---- :Mr. Jewls: Good morning, class. I'm Mr. Jewls. I've got a special treat for you today. We're going to learn about the joy of exploring the Internet! :(the kids cheer) ---- :(when Ash spots Zack in school) :Ash: Dad?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work? :Zack: Well, son, I got fired from the government. :Ash: That's no excuse to come to my school. Why are you fired from the government and are you trying to humiliate me? :Zack: I don't know why I got fired, and I just came to see how you're doing at school in 5th grade. And maybe have a look at your friend's parrot. :Ash: I'm doing fine, but you better keep your hands, and your eyes, for that matter, away from Sally's parrot! :Zack: Why you-! (deep breaths) It's okay, son, I'll just stay away from you until your classes are over. (leaves via window) :Ash: Thank you. (to Sally) My dad is nuts. :Sally: Wait, so you're Zack Harrison's son?! :Ash: Yes. Don't worry, I'm not deranged like him. Sally, I have a question for you. :Sally: What is it, Ash? :Ash: Why is dad fired from the government? :Sally: It's because he wanted to expose the existence of fairies to the U.S government. :Ash: Are you telling me that your parrot is actually a... :Sally: (covers Ash's mouth) Shh! (whispering) Yes, my parrot is actually a fairy who can grant wishes. Don't tell anyone, okay? Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan